


ЮНГИ ВЫХОДИТ НА ТРОПУ ЛЮБВИ

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: А Хосок не умеет воевать.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	ЮНГИ ВЫХОДИТ НА ТРОПУ ЛЮБВИ

На Хосока валятся все четыре теннисных мяча, которыми он пытался жонглировать.  
Какой же жопорукий, думает Юнги.  
Думает, но рука уже сама тянется к пострадавшей голове неудавшегося жонглера. Потому что Хосок меткий. Три из четырех мячей попадают в голову. Четвертый по роковой случайности попадает в плечо и отскакивает в грудь Юнги. Больно. Именно поэтому рука тянется, именно поэтому останавливается, именно поэтому мозг начинает судорожно соображать. Хосок, начав жонглировать, стоял прямо у входа, но подошел ближе. Значит, хотел, чтобы его заметили. Даже, скорее всего, его цель была пострадать, чтобы Юнги ослабил защиту: бросился на помощь, потерял бдительность, признался в любви.  
Юнги делает глубокий вдох - не с тем связался. Он ограничивается сухим предупреждением об осторожности и поворачивается спиной к Хосоку, скептически глядя на корзину с волейбольными мячами.  
— Семнадцать, — ставит он последнюю галочку в свой блокнот и лениво потягивается.  
— С инвентаризацией покончено! — объявляет Хосок, заглядывая через его плечо в блокнот.  
Юнги не любит вот это вот всё. Касания, близость, контакт.  
Сердце стучит в ушах, всю правую сторону словно облили кипятком. Дыхание совершает неуверенные попытки самоубийства Юнги посредством асфиксии. Хосок слишком близко.  
Единственное, что еще держит Юнги на месте, — это осознание того, что Хосоку тоже неудобно. Иначе отчего еще его уши могут так полыхать?  
— Да ведь? — заглядывает в глаза Хосок, еле касаясь носом щеки Юнги.  
Да чтоб тебя!  
Юнги бодает его в висок, высвобождаясь из горячего плена.  
— Есть такое.  
— Сегодня поздно домой, — вздыхает Хосок и плетется на выход из тесного склада спортивного инвентаря, разминая шею. Красивую, гладкую шею со свежим загаром.  
Поздно они заканчивают исключительно из-за Хосока, который два раза объявлял бойкот университетскому студсовету, заставившему его за прогулы провести инвентаризацию, и раз десять подрывал возможность Юнги жить нормально нечаянными касаниями, близостью и контактами. Всё это, конечно, было ради того, чтобы выжать из него признание.  
Тем не менее, сегодняшний день можно вновь отметить ничьей и возобновить борьбу завтра. С новыми силами. С новыми идеями. Юнги придумает что-нибудь тонкое и соблазнительное, что потрясет Хосока настолько, что он признается в чувствах, в своей пылкой любви к Юнги, начавшейся еще тогда, когда дисциплинарный совет впервые привел Хосока, прогулявшего неделю учебы без уважительной причины.  
Он придумает что-то по-настоящему коварное, жестокое. Может помощь в закрытии хвостов по учебе или участие в одной команде на завтрашнем фестивале. Что-то такое, от чего Хосоку сорвет крышу. И он приползет на коленях к прекрасному, несравненному Мин Юнги, который милостиво примет его любовь и ответит взаимностью. О том, что это будет безоговорочная победа, не нужно даже заикаться.  
— Кстати, — резко оборачивается Хосок, стоя уже в открытом дверном проеме, — ты не хотел бы со мной сходить на фестиваль? Вдвоем.  
— Что?  



End file.
